Jennifer Callahan
by GenmaShiranuiLover1
Summary: Jennifer Callahan. TC and Thad Callahan sister. TC's twin, and Thad's younger.


Jennifer Carol Callahan

Nicknames-by who: Jenn- The whole ER Night Shift crew; Jelly- Jordan, Drew, Rick, Kenny; Sis- TC, Thad; Boo- Jordan, TC; Sweets- Topher, Thad; Furr- TC, Thad, Topher; Dr. Cal- The whole ER Night Shift crew; J- Topher; JC- TC, Thad, Topher, Jordan

Age- 31 (Same as TC and Topher)

DoB- June 3

Occupation- ER Attending Physician, night shift at San Antonio Memorial Hospital

Height- 5"7'

Weight- 160 lbs

Eye color- Hazel/ Light Brown

Hair color- brown

Hometown- Kerrville, Texas

Current Residence- San Antonio, Texas (Apartment downtown with TC)

Family-

Father: Michael Callahan (Deceased)

Mother: Jolene Callahan (Deceased)

Older Brother: Thaddeus "Thad" Callahan (Deceased- KIA)

Twin Brother: Thomas Charles "TC" Callahan

Bio-

Jennifer grew up in Kerrville, Texas, with her parents and two brothers. They had a quiet life. Their father, an English teacher at the local High School, was determined that they be well-read, which was a nuisance to the three very energetic, mischievous, and outdoor-loving siblings.

When they were 8 years old, TC and Jennifer were picked up from school by their Aunt Elaine, who told them that their parents had been killed in a car accident: a bridge collapse. They, along with their brother Thad, were taken in by Elaine and her husband, Austin, a retired Ranger.

Despite difficult beginnings, TC and Jennifer did well in school, and after graduating at the top of their class at John Hopkins, they went to hone their skills on the battlefields of Afghanistan as Rangers. It was there, during their third tour in Afghanistan, that their older brother, Thad, was killed in a raid. TC and Jennifer were unable to save him but were to transplant his heart into another member of their squad, Nick, who had been severely wounded during the raid.

After being kicked out of the Army for challenging authority one too many times, TC and Jennifer arrive in Texas. Shaken by war and the loss of their brother and their way of life, TC coped by drinking, gambling, and fighting. Jennifer coped by drinking and fighting. TC's longtime girlfriends, Dr. Jordan Alexander, eventually moved to San Antonio to be with them and help them adjust to civilian life.

Though they're no longer officially involved, Jordan is still one of TC and Jennifer's best advocate- and now their boss. They are now attending physicians at San Antonio Memorial Hospital's ER. They still drink and fight, and TC still gambles, but they have direction. They have a purpose. They have a job to do.

Jennifer goes back to the Army as a Ranger and Battlefield Doc. She goes for 3-9 months at a time. Never know when she'll be sent back out. She takes a tour with Drew back to Afghanistan in Bagram.

Jennifer was around and felt bad when Janet tells Topher about the divorce. And she also helped him get full custody of Lynn. }

8:03 PM

I was in recovery with a patient who had just been in surgery last night. The girl was no more than 8 years old and survived a car crash. One that her parents did not survive. It was sad, but I wasn't able to finish checking on her.

" _Jennifer Calahan, you're late for the staff meeting. Jennifer Calahan, you are late for the staff meeting._ "

I heard someone say over the PA system. I put up the clipboard and put my stethoscope around my neck as I walked out of Recovery and went into the main area, where we held our staff meetings. I stood next to Topher who was near the middle of the room. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

After the meeting, I went to recovery to finish checking on the girl when the heart rate monitor started beeping faster, signaling that her heart rate had increased by at least 3. I ran over to her and called for a nurse. "Get me TC and Topher! And get me a crash cart!" I picked up my stethoscope, putting the ear pieces in my ears and the other end on her chest, above her heart. "Losing her pulse! Hurry up!" I ran to the other end of the bed to put some medication that can help her into her IV. After that, I put a stool next to the bed and started CPR with a nurse ambu bagged her. I kept doing so until I heard another nurse walks in. "Uh, I'm sorry Dr. Cal, Dr. Calahan, and Dr. Zia are out dealing with a multi-car wreck," I heard the nurse say. "Well, then get me Jordan or Drew! I don't care! Just get someone!" I said, getting down off the stool, getting the paddles, charging them. "Of course, doctor," the nurse said, running back out. I went to the other side of the girl, getting the paddles ready. A nurse put pads at the 10 o'clock and 5 o'clock. I put the paddles on the pads. "Clear," I said. The nurses moved away from the girl, saying, "Clear." The paddles sent a shock through the girl, not doing anything. Jordan came through the doors and I told her, "Jordan, Recharge, please," I said as she nodded and recharged the paddles. "Clear," I said, the nurses moving away from the girl again. "Clear," they all said. The paddles shocked the girl again, the monitors beeping steadily signaling that her heart rate was back to normal. I sighed. "Let's get her on Narcan," I said as I went to put the paddles up. "Of course Doctor," I heard a nurse say as I sighed. I walked out after putting the clipboard up and checking on her one last time. I walked into the nurse's station to check on how many patients are in the waiting room or any of the other rooms. I saw one that caught my eye. The one I saw multiple times just in this week. "Damn it," I muttered and told Mollie," I'll take this one." "Alright, Jenn." I walked into the room he was in. "Alright, sir. I have seen you in here at least three times this week, and I'm sure the day shift has as well. You can't keep coming in here with that as your excuse. You aren't getting any more drugs," I told the guy. He looked at me and said," Well, I'm in pain and I need something. I fell and I think I sprained my wrist." He showed me his wrist. I sighed and said," Fine. But if I declare it fine, you're getting ibuprofen and you're out of here." He nodded and I looked at it. "You're fine. Go home and take two ibuprofen. You'll be fine. You just twisted it a bit." I took him to the nurse's station to sign him out when someone walked up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, spinning around to slap who did it. My hand stopped right next to Topher's face. I sighed and punched his arm playfully. "Don't do that again, Toph. You scared me," I said as I finished up signing out my patient and he was gone. "Yeah yeah yeah. Sorry," he said, laughing a bit as he hugged me. "Let's go. It's my break and I'm pretty sure it's yours too." He nodded and we went up to the tailgate. I walked up to TC who was showing the newbies the tailgate. I put up a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet about it. They looked at each other and I jumped on his back. When he jumped and spun to look, I laughed. The two newbies laughed also. I heard Topher by the basketball court playing with Kenny and Drew. I got off of TC still laughing. He whipped around and said," Really, Jenn?" I nodded," Really." I told the two newbies," Hello. I am Jennifer Callahan, TC's smarter twin sister." I joked about being smarter, and they seemed to have picked up on that. They nodded before introducing themselves. I nodded and went to mess with Toph, Kenny, and Drew. We played around until Mollie came up and said," Mall shooting. all hands on deck." Topher and I looked at each other and nodded before running inside and downstairs before everyone else. "What we got?" I asked as I pulled my gloves on and my hair back. "Unstable pelvis, and triple GSW to her right shoulder." I nodded and took her saying," Krista, you're with me!" She nodded and followed me into a Trauma room. "We need to get those bullets outta there. Make sure she's sedated and on Lidocaine and Anesthesia." Krista nodded. I pulled up the cart and worked on getting her pelvis stable. After I did that, Krista helped me to prepare to take the bullets out. After we got all three out, she was ready to be sent to Recovery. "Alright. Put her on a Morphine Drip and go ahead and take her to Recovery," I told one of the nurses. "Of course Doctor," she said back as I walked out of the room to take another patient. "Female, early 20's, single GSW to the posterior thigh." I nodded and said," Alright. Bring her into Trauma 2." They nodded and brought her into the room. "On my count. One. Two. Three." And we hoisted her onto the bed when I said three. I worked on getting the bullet out and had a nurse take her to recovery.I walked out of the Trauma room and noticed that the situation was over. I sighed and went up to the tailgate. I went to the food truck. "Hey, Dr. Jenn!" Tony said. "Hey. Can I just get a burger and coffee?" He nodded and went back in to get that. I sighed and waited as I felt someone walk up behind me and wrap an arm around my shoulders. I smiled. "Hey Tee," I said turning to face him to see a small smile on his face. "Hey there. Whatcha getting?" He moved to stand next to me, his arm still around my shoulder. Tony walked back with my burger and coffee. "Burger and coffee," I told TC. He nodded and went with me to a table. I sat down and he sat across from me. "So. Tell Toph yet?" He asked and I looked at him with an incredulous look. "What? I knew you had a little crush on him. Ever since we started working together out in Afghanistan. Come on, Jenn. I'm your brother. I know these things," he said, putting his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. And no I didn't. Time was never right. And you know what happened with Alex. If... If we hadn't dated... He would still be here. Alive, I mean," I said before taking a bite from my burger. He took my coffee and put some creamers in it before taking a sip. "You need to stop blaming yourself for that. He was an idiot to run after you like that." I sighed.

Flashback

 _"Calahan. I told you that boy was trouble. And you didn't listen to me. That nearly cost us our platoon," the general scolded. "I understood that sir, but he is sedated and he will be out of it long enough for the procedure and he will be out of here before he's able to wake up," I told him, standing perfectly still as he stood in the corner, looking out the window at the 14-year-old boy who was being moved across the base to the surgical tent. "I understand that, Calahan. But you were nearly killed yourself when that boy opened fire on us. We can't have our only doctor injured, or killed." "I understand that, sir. But you must understand that it is my job to save lives no matter the cost. As soon as the surgery is done, he will be sent back to where we found him, or he may be an asset to us, sir." "Calahan, you do make an excellent point, however, as of right now he is a danger to us, and should not be trusted." "I understand sir." "Do you really understand the stakes here, Calahan?" "I do, sir." "Calahan. You have 4 hours. Get him fixed and out of here before I cut in on your procedure and send him on his way." "I understand sir. He'll be gone in 3 hours, sir." "Alright. Dismissed." I saluted before walking out and to the surgical tent._

 _The surgical tent blew before I was able to get to it and the shockwave created sent a few soldiers flying. I ran into the tent and was able to get the boy and the rest of the staff out. I checked the boy for a pulse, but he was already dead. The staff was out cold, but they were alive. But then, a secondary explosion in the surgical tent went off and I heard a scream. "ALEX!" I shouted and ran back in to get him. I found him and pulled him out. "Alex! Say something!" I checked his pulse. It was still there, so I checked for injuries. He has a severe injury to his chest, head, and abdomen. "Alex! Hang in there, please!" I tried to help him. "J-Jenn..." I heard him mutter. "Alex! You're going to be alright!" I said as I tried harder to keep him alive, but I lost his pulse. "No! Alex!" I felt tears. I tried for a couple more minutes before my best friend, Tais, put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Jenn. He's gone," I heard her say. I stopped and looked at her. Her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun. Her chocolate eyes glinted with sadness. "I'm sorry, Jenn," she said before I got up and walked into the barracks tent. I weaved through the bed to the girls' side and sat on my bed. I saw my phone on the little table on the side. I picked it up and opened it._

 _I went to my missed calls and saw one from TC. I called him back. It took a couple rings, but he picked up. "Hey, Jenn. What's wrong?" We were deployed to separate bases, so he wasn't with me. "Hey Tee," I put on a smiling, fake, face. {A/N: The smile was fake.} "What's wrong. I can hear it in your voice, Jenn." "Alex... He just died..." "Oh my god, Jenn. I'm so sorry." "It's fine Tee. He was gone for 20 minutes before Tais had to stop me. I... It was my fault... If I had known he had gone after me... I could have gotten him out before the second explosion..." "But you could have died in that second explosion. Don't blame yourself."_

"Jenn? Jenn. Jennifer!" I looked at Tee. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just thinking." "Thinking about Alex?" "Y-yeah..." I looked over his shoulder a bit to see Topher walking in the opposite direction in a bit of a quick pace.

Topher POV

I walked over to the table the Calahan Siblings sat. "Jenn? Jenn. Jennifer!" I heard TC say. She looked at him and said," Yeah?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just thinking." "Thinking about Alex?" Who's Alex? "Y-yeah..." She said, and I saw her move to looked over his shoulder, so I made a quick turn around and walk back with a quickened pace. I went back downstairs to the nurse's station. I sat down and put my head in my hands. "What's going on, Topher?" I heard Kenny say. "Nothing..." I said before sitting straight and looking directly at Regosa as I had felt him stare at me since I sat down.

Jennifer POV

"Oh, crap..." "What's wrong?" "Topher must've heard what we said," I answered his question. He turned and saw Topher walking back downstairs. I sighed and got up. "Come on. Breaks almost over," I told him as he got up also. We threw away the trash we had and went downstairs to the nurse's station. When I got there, I saw Lt. Charles. The one person responsible for telling me when I need to be sent back out. Him being here tells me that I'm being sent back. I saw the looks on everybody's faces. Topher looked sad, angry, and upset, Kenny looked ready to deck the guy in the face, Regosa looked glad he was getting rid of me temporarily, not surprised, Jordan looked worried, along with Mollie, Jocelyn, and Drew. Paul, Krista, and Scott looked confused. This would be the first time I'm being shipped back out while they're here. I sighed and walked up to him. "Lt. Charles," I said, causing him to turn and salute, which I returned. "Captain, the general wants you to have this," he said, handing me a letter. "Alright. Is that it?" I asked, taking it. He nodded. "Alright. You may go." He saluted again before leaving. I already knew what was in the letter. But, I opened it anyway.

'Captain Jennifer Callahan. You are hereby ordered to report to Fort Hood at 0630 on Thursday, June 1. Failure to comply with this order will result in AWOL and arrest.'

I sighed. That's two days before our 32nd birthday. They did give me the three-day notice they're supposed to. I looked up to TC. He looked as devastated as Topher did. I sighed and said," Sorry guys. But, I gotta go." They hesitated before nodding their understanding. "We know, J," I heard Topher say," But that doesn't mean we want you to go." I nodded and said," I'll come back." "You don't know that," Drew cut in with a stern voice. "I do. They're stationing me at a medic base very protected." "They may send you into battle as a Ranger instead of a Medic," he came back with. I sighed. "Just stop thinking about the negatives, Drew," I told him. "Alright. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop thinkin' them," he said. I nodded," Alright." I walked into the tailgate and sat down on a chair under a gazebo. I sighed and looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I'll have to leave in three days, and everyone wanted me to stay. They all know I can't pass up an opportunity to go back into active service. TC and Topher walked up and they seemed to have been arguing about something. I shrugged it off and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and put my arms behind my head. I felt someone nudge my side with their foot. I opened an eye to see TC. "Yes?" I asked. "Molly needs ya," he said. I sighed and hopped up to my feet. "Fine..." I said as I walked downstairs to the nurse's station for the umpteenth time tonight. "Yes Molly?" I asked when I got there. "Can you take this patient? Everyone else is busy right now, and she's saying its an emergency," she said, causing me to sigh and nod. "Alright. Can I get her charts?" She nodded and handed it to me. I looked over and nodded, turning to the woman in question. "Alright. It's Lisa, right?" She nodded. "Alright. Come with me, Lisa. She nodded and followed me into a trauma room to start the full work up.


End file.
